


Chocolatey Delight

by dastardlyenables



Series: 30 Minute Power Hour [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, Chocolate Sauce, Filming, M/M, Modeling, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: Chocolate on the body is deeply unsexy and very gross.  It is, however, the perfect thing to tease one's boyfriend with.His teeth sunk into the strawberry just as the door to the studio slammed open, and Kakashi's eyes half-lidded, drifted lazily towards the newcomer, sparking with delight at the sight of Shisui rushing in with his hands full of coffee carriers.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: 30 Minute Power Hour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658377
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Chocolatey Delight

**Author's Note:**

> For hima on the 30 minute glitter exchange on the rarepair hell, inc. discord.

"And, Cut! Break ten."

Kakashi dropped down limply like a flopping fish, letting the chocolate-dripping strawberry fall loosely from his fingers as the makeup artists quickly came up to the set to adjust the 'drenched in buckets of sweat from studio lights' reality into something more like 'dewy, glittery, glow of totally natural caked on highlighter'. Someone poor assistant began to wipe off most of the dripping chocolate from his lower torso to clear it off and prep the skin for the new bucket pour for the next shot. Kakashi hissed and flinched as a glob started to seep into the seam of his little modesty sock and down along his thigh. People were really stupid; there was absolutely nothing sexy about being covered in runny chocolate. It felt grossly sticky, itched to high hells, was nearly unbearably hot, and got sugar and goop in places that really didn't need to feed fungi cultures. He was going to take seventy showers when this shoot was done.

Another person from props was rushing up, swapping out chocolate-dipped strawberries without even giving Kakashi a chance to devour the first one, the asshole. He pouted dramatically, even as he let them maneuver him back into position right before they poured the next bucket of chocolate all down his chest.

"Action!"

Kakashi tilted his head towards the camera just so, carefully dangling the new strawberry, still dripping chocolate down his chest to join with the rest of the brown sludge-y sugar dripping down his body to the hidden tray beneath the podium his was perched across. A tiny pink tongue peaked out to subtly wet his lips, before he drew the strawberry closer, opening his mouth as though about to take a big, juicy bite.

"Hold!"

Kakashi froze in position, just the slightest change in the tension of his muscles as several of the auxiliary photographers chose to capture various angles for magazine stills.

"Continue."

His teeth sunk into the strawberry just as the door to the studio slammed open, and Kakashi's eyes half-lidded, drifted lazily towards the newcomer, sparking with delight at the sight of Shisui rushing in with his hands full of coffee carriers. Kakashi locked his salacious, half-lidded eyes with Shisui, just off-angle from the camera, and brought his lips up to suck slowly on the tip of the strawberry. Shisui swallowed loudly and almost dropped the coffee as Kakashi continued to molest the chocolate off the strawberry, before biting in right below the green head with a sharp 'crunch'. The red juices of the strawberry began to drip down the side of his mouth, and Kakashi darted out a tongue to suck them up just as the director shouted again.

"Cut! That's a wrap!"

Kakashi immediately sprung up, ignoring the dripping trail of chocolate and his largely-nude body as he rushed towards a frozen Shisui with a wide grin. Shisui stood still, face glazed over until suddenly realizing that Kakashi was running up to essentially tackle him, coated in chocolate.

Shisui yelped, and one of the coffee carriers nearly flew into the air.

"No, no. No! Don't you dare touch me I swear to gah–!"

Kakashi skidded to a stop, looming over Shisui with a bright grin as if he wasn't almost dripping chocolate all over him, and plucked a coffee out of one of the carriers.

"Thanks, cutie." Kakashi tossed back the cup, and chugged the whole thing terribly ungracefully, like a freshman frat boy at a kegger. Shisui still found himself staring at the way his throat undulated as it swallowed, and a missed drip of strawberry juice ran down his chin and along his jugular. He almost missed Kakashi's next words. "Ready for a hug, darling?"

Shisui yelped, jumping into the air before trying to run off. Kakashi reached out and snagged the back of his hoodie-vest with easy, slowly reeling Shisui in while the younger man began to virulently spit curses, "No, Nope. Don't you fucking– If you get chocolate on this jacket you fucker I will end you."

Kakashi grinned, but obligingly stopped when Shisui was just out of range.

"Join me in the shower?"

Shisui groaned, before yanking Kakashi down by the ears and attempting to suck his face off, breaking off only when they were both gasping for air.

"I hate you."

"You looooove me."

"Absolutely despise you. Now get that chocolate off."


End file.
